30 minutes journey tradução
by morethanathousand
Summary: Tradução da minha fic em inglês, sobre o Ron não confessar o que sente a Hermione


Disclaimer: Se eu fosse dona de Harry Potter e cia. eu n precisava de estar a escrever fanfiction sobre o Ron não ser capaz de confessar os seus sentimentos à Hermione, porque por esta altura ele já o teria feito :) A canção é de uma banda portuguesa, os TwentyInchBurial

P.S. – Sei que a maior parte dos leitores de português no é brasileiro, e embora a língua seja a mesma, existem na forma de falar ( vou acabar por manter a portuguesa, espero não incomodar) e nos nomes dos personagens (também vou manter os da versão original), por isso se houver algo incompreendido, é só perguntar :D

**30 minutes journey -x- Viagem de 30 minutos**

Uma vez mais nos sentávamos na sala de perfeitos do comboio de Hogwarts… apenas desta vez estávamos sozinhos. Eu estava sentado em frente dela, a pensar em algo para dizer, mas as palavras abandonavam-me.

_I wish that I could know_

_-x- Quem me dera saber_

_What I'm supposed to do_

_-x- O que é que é suposto eu fazer_

_In moments like this one_

_-x- Em momentos como este_

_I can't break this silence that surrounds us_

_-x- Não consigo quebrar este silêncio que nos rodeia_

Acho que estou cada vez mais cobarde a cada ano que passa… Eu devia dizer-lhe o que sinto e acabar com isto. Talvez ela sinta o mesmo por mim! Mas… e se não sentir? E se eu estragar a nossa amizade? Era isto que eu tinha na minha cabeça enquanto tentava olhar para ela mais uma vez.

_Once again, your eyes…_

_-x- Mais uma vez, os teus olhos_

_Have stolen_

_-x- Roubaram-me…_

_Your eyes have stolen my breathe_

_-x- Os teus olhos roubaram-me a respiração_

Faltavam apenas trinta minutos para chegarmos a Hogwarts, normalmente já estaríamos com o Harry, mas eu ainda não queria sair daqui, queria ficar neste compartimento para sempre, mesmo com este silêncio desconfortável, mesmo não conseguindo olha-la nos olhos, mesmo que as minhas pernas tremessem e que a minha boca estivesse seca… Eu apenas queria estar com ela…

_So here we are, sitting in this train_

_-x- Então, aqui estamos, sentados neste comboio_

_In a 30 minutes journey_

_-x- Numa viagem de trinta minutos_

_My mouth is dry and_

_-x- A minha boca está seca e_

_My legs are shacking with fear._

_-x- As minhas pernas tremem de medo_

- Talvez devêssemos levantar-nos e ir à procura do Harry – disse ela, na sua voz angelical, mas eu mal a oiço, pois os meus pensamentos não estão mais ali, naquele comboio, mas bem longe, naquilo que nos poderíamos tornar.

click eu oiço, quando ela estala os dedos à minha frente, à medida que vou voltando à realidade.

- Ouviste alguma coisa do que eu disse, Ronald Weasley?

- Huh… Desculpa Hermione, eu não estava realmente aqui… - não era toda a verdade, mas também não era uma mentira, mas como é que era suposto eu dizer-lhe que tinha passado todo o tempo desde que fôramos deixados a sós a sonhar acordado sobre ela? – Vamos então ter com o Harry – disse eu, tentando esconder a "tristeza" na minha voz.

_Once again, your eyes…_

_-x- Mais uma vez, os teus olhos_

_Have stolen_

_-x- Roubaram-me…_

_Your eyes have stolen my breathe_

_-x- Os teus olhos roubaram-me a respiração_

Ela olha-me de uma forma estranha… talvez eu não tenha conseguido esconder a minha tristeza, talvez ela me pergunte o que se passa, talvez…

_It's just one station left_

_-x- Falta apenas uma estação_

_And you get up, and smile to me_

_-x- E tu levantas-te e sorris para mim_

_Should I go after you?  
-x- Deveria ir atrás de ti?_

_I can't go, I won't go…_

_-x- Não consigo ir, eu não vou…_

- Talvez ela se limite a sorrir e a sair da carruagem – murmuro quando a vejo fazê-lo. Tento ir atrás dela mas as minhas pernas não mexem… O cheiro dela ainda está no ar, e encontro o aroma do perfume que lhe dei uma vez… Talvez eu devesse ir atrás dela…

_And now you're gone._

_-x- E agora desapareceste_

Finalmente acabo por abrir a porta da carruagem e sair, para ir atrás dela. E agora tudo voltará ao normal.


End file.
